My Brothers The Lovers
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: AU. I wouldn't trade my brothers for anything in the world. Sam/Dean/OFC. Incest Mature themes.


My Brothers the lovers

By Annabelle naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: I wouldn't trade my brothers for anything in the word. SAM/DEAN/OFC. Wincest.

Author notes: There's nothing much to say,Other than I hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

I love my brothers. They're Caring, they're protective. When you're feeling down, they turn your frown upside down. if it was over a guy, they would stop at nothing to nail his ass to a wall. Any person, whether boy or girl is lucky to have them.I wouldn't trade my brothers for anything in the world. They are a godsend. Sam and Dean, My knights in shinning amour. We been through a lot together. Since our father died, it has been hell on earth...literally! But no matter, we had stuck it through till the end and now we could live our lives...

A lot has happened since we saved the world from certain doom. After everything that has happened, we had one hard challenge: to learn how to live normal lives. I mean, I know it sounds stupid to do one simple thing, but come on, In our eyes, we are hunters. We were ** born** as hunters. I don't think the three of us couldn't shake the fact that life was over. it was the only thing we knew.

But still, we somehow mange to cope with it. We settled in Kansas with the help of our father's will. We brought a house pretty much like the one you see on those commercials with the white picket fence. it was close to the University Sam was planning to attend to resume his studies as a attorney and close to Lisa, Dean's one last stand and his possible legitimate lovechild Ben. I, myself was planning to go to a local community college. At first, I didn't really wanted to go to school, but Sam insisted that it was sever me very well later in life. Yeah, life was perfect... at least for the half of that year. The urge of the life of freedom were still brewing inside us. We miss the life with no worries, of bills, school, kids...

So we sold the house hop into the impala and left.

About three months after, I noticed that our bond was changing. I noticed Dean would at time would make quick glances out from the corner of my eye. I really didn't pay to much attention to it at first because I thought it was something that brothers normally do. but now I found at night when I take turns laying next to Dean or Sam, at times I could have swore I felt his eyes staring down at me. Sam on the other hand had a very different approach. there would be times whenever me and Sam are alone he wouldn't normally act like your advantage brother. He would act as though like a boyfriend. when me and him are home are alone in the room, He would be a lot closer than usual. At times when I'm in the shower, I could have swore that I heard him breathing on the other side of the curtain not to mention to very tall figure I see just standing mere inches.

I guess I'm just imagination things. That's it's all in my head. Or maybe, I have a bad case of thinking dirty. Can I help it? I am not going to lie. My brother are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous! they could get the princess of Cambridge a heat attack! I found that comment to be quite interesting! I begin to think the times when the three of us would be out, like geoceries shopping, bars,at the park. I have women rolling their eyes, whispering words about me, thinking that I was a whore for my brothers...

Nothing could prepare me for what happened two weeks later...

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I was sitting on the sidewalk in front of a sleazy hotel. I was writing in my journal at the same time sneaking glance at Dean as he was wiping down the impala. The way he smiles as he glazes down at his baby makes me happy but a tad jealous...but he assure me that I was his main baby. I could hear the faint sound of water coming from the bathroom. Sam,was inside washing his god build form in the shower. Turning my head, I couldn't help but grin as I saw a narrow view of his ass. Even after all these years, Sam still had a nasty habit about leaving the shower curtain open.

''Hey,'' Dean replies getting my attention. I turn my head towards him trying to look innocent.

''What are you smirking at?'' He asks.

At his question, I raised my eyebrows giving him a side smile.

''Nothing. just a thought I was thinking.'' I looked up at him and I could tell he wasn't buying it. That's the thing I lover about Dean, he has this sence to know whether something was troubling me and Sam...and he would stop at nothing to find out.

''About? I curious,'' He replies in a singing tone making me laugh.

''It's personal, Dean. My thoughts only,'' I winked. Finally he give up the debate and returns to his duty wiping down his impala.

Later that night, we decided to pay a visit at local bar. that, to me, has got to be the worst night of my life. To be from what seemed, the only sibling with two very handsome attractive brothers was a bitch! From the second we walk in, there were woman, whether their were in a relationship,married, or even betrayal their same-sex partner, had cornered us. One was a blonde, who I can tell had the personality of stupid trying to seduce Dean with her luscious but totally fake breasts, while a brunette who was staring Sam down and was the bartender of the bar didn't give a damn if she had other people waiting to be served. It disgust me how women could be so depraved for a man.

I wanted to get out of there. The room felt as through it was trying to suffocate me. It hurt my heart to see I was the only one left out. To keep myself from bursting into tears, I did just that but my attempt to leave was cut short by a hand on by wrists. Turning my head, I came face to face to a man who was pure hillbilly. He had messy hair,oily jumper and I remember that when I was at the bar, I would turn my head and he would smile at me.

''Where do you think you're going, darling?'' The man asked. I can tell that he was drunk and had the slightest clue as what he was doing.

''Going home,'' I replied. ''And I appreciated if you remove your hand from my wrist.'' I tried to Jerk him away but it was a useless attempt.

I don't think so darling, You're looking very pretty there's no need for an angel face like you to scurry away... He tried to pull me along with but I stood my ground. then he does the unthinkable, He roughly pulls me against him loosing his balance completely falling on one of the now broken tables. Everyone turned their heads Including Sam and Dean who immediately lest from their social gathering to my aid.

Hey Asshole, Dean replies as he and Sam walked over to the scene. What are you doing with me sister?! He began to throw insult at the poor man while ignoring Sam's attempt to help me up, I stood up on my feet.

''I'm fine,'' I replied. ''The fat ass broke my fall.''

''Fat ass? The man shouted. Who are you calling a fat ass you bitch!''

Hey! Dean shouted. reaching down to jerk the man up by his collar. Don't fucking talk to my sister like that!''

''What happened, Mel?'' Sam asked takes my hand and I jerked it away.

''Oh! Like you care! he was trying to rape me!'' I shouted. ''Forget it! I'm getting the fuck out of here!'' The last thing I remember was Dean calling that fat bastard a son of a bitch before throwing punches and Sam trying to calm him down.

At the Hotel, I stood fully nude in the shoulder letting the warm water abuse my body. I was just so relieved that I got out of there. So what I acted like a ass. So what if I act like a jealous girlfriend. I'm not going to be held responsive. I could hear the door to the hotel room opening following the distant voices between the two. Dean was shouted some sentence that were inseparable and Sam was speaking in a careful matter. I covered my ears to try to block out the conversation but it a useless. Finally, I got the courage to confront them wrapping myself with a towel I made my way out of the bathroom glazing at the faces of my sibling. Sam, who now has a sad look on his face whilst Dean has a pissed off expression while trying his best to remain calm.I just walked pasted them and climb into to very large king side bed we shared with saying a unexpectedly surprising, I suddenly began to cry my ear out.

Almost immediately, Sam and Dean's expressions changed. If they were confused, I could say the same thing. The reason why I was crying, I couldn't understand. I was always the second tough one when it comes from intense situations, I guess with everything that we had been through together finally had took a toll on me. I see with my watery eyes Sam turned towards Dean and he nodded his head. without hesitation, they began to walk towards me.. Dean lay on my left, Sam lay on my right. They huddled up against me trying to console me. I remember Sam wiping away from my tears while Dean began to rub small circles down my back. This warm fuzzy feeling began to grow inside me. I gaze into Sam's eyes and I can see the easiness and calm in his face. Then I did the unthinkable. I reached my hand and caress his cheek and I leaned in a kiss him passionately on the lips.

There was no feeling I can't describe other than, I felt as through I explode into a million pieces. What was more shocking is that Sam didn't pull away. He gave in and began to response with my advances. Dean was anxious to show his passion. I felt his lips on my neck, His hands trailed down to my breast giving them a firm squeeze. I moaned in response breaking my lips with Sam replacing them with Dean's. I tried to show my love for the both of them, Give them all of me... Everything happen in a flash. the removing of clothes. The hot soft lips on my heated skin. The feeling of being completely filled. Like flipping a page in a book. Like riding the biggest wave and suddenly ,you're caught in the tide.I felt so much pleasure. It felt like Heaven. **It was heaven...**

That was last night...

And here we are...

Today was a new day. I stare at the ceiling with a smile on my face as I felt warm naked bodies against me. Sleeping silently against me...

Nude Dean on my left...

... Nude Sam on my right.

Right now, I can't say that God is pleased. Not with the events that had happened. Now, When I said I love my brothers...I love them more than just a sibling nature. I love them, I'm madly in love with them! When I gaze into their eyes and their smiling faces, it makes my body want to explode in fireworks.I don't care what people would say. I don't care if our father would turn over in his grave, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world! it always will be the three of us forever...

Sam and Dean,

My brothers, the lovers.

The End.

* * *

What do you think?Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!


End file.
